


Pink

by elle_stone



Category: Rent - Larson
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-09
Updated: 2006-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 00:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elle_stone/pseuds/elle_stone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five short scenes using the color pink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Written for challenge number 250, pick a previous challenge and write for it, and challenge 21, pink, at the speed_rent community on livejournal. Each section is exactly 50 words long, for a total of 250 words.

I.

 

Six months ago, they let Maureen do the laundry.

 

Mistake. 

 

Now, Mark has three pairs of pink socks and Roger’s only white shirt is a muted rose. He wears it anyway, on hot summer mornings, sunk into the couch cushions, strumming chords without lyrics. Mark always smiles at the sight.

 

 

II.

 

When Roger is drunk, he starts hallucinating. Tie dye colored aliens. The cliché pink elephant. Mark takes him home, staggering and laughing, gripping at Mark’s shoulders with his calloused fingers.

 

Mark is a quiet drunk. He waits until Roger passes out, sits at the window and stares at the sky.

 

 

III.

 

Mark goes through a phase where he wants to capture colors. He spends a week bicycling through the city, up at dawn, shooting the sunrise. There are pinks, oranges, reds, captured on film, and one day Roger finds the reels, says, “This is pretty,” and “When did you do this?”

 

 

IV.

 

The theme for his niece’s first birthday is pink. Pink streamers, pink balloons, pink pieces of cake.

 

Mark scatters the pictures on the loft floor. Roger helps him sift through, take out the ones that are too dark or too blurry, send the rest to Scarsdale in a manila envelope.

 

 

V.

 

Mark enters the loft with his coat buttoned to the top, his scarf tied around his neck, and his cheeks pink from the cold January wind.

 

“You look nice,” Roger says, and Mark thinks he is joking, until he sees Roger’s face. Then his cheeks turn from pink to red.


End file.
